Shilo Village
Shilo Village is a quest in which the player lays a vengeful spirit, that is attacking Shilo Village, to rest. It is required in order to access the location, Shilo Village. Official description Walkthrough (can be boosted) Recommended: for Protect from Melee |items = * A bronze wire (or a bronze bar) * 3 regular bones (can be obtained during quest by killing level 44 - 46 Undead One) Can be bought from Jiminua's Jungle Store (The general store north west of Tai Bwo Wannai): * A spade * A rope * A chisel (the toolbelt will not work for certain parts) * A torch (it can NOT be any other light source, and you will lose this item) Recommended: * An active Karamja lodestone, juju teleport spiritbags, dramen staff and spirit graahks for teleportation around Karamja. * A salve amulet or salve amulet (e) * An antipoison (in case you are poisoned by a tribesman) * Some food * Some energy potions |kills = Nazastarool (Level 53) (First appears as a zombie, then as a skeleton, and finally as a ghost) }} You can get to Shilo Village faster by using juju teleport spiritbags, Fairy Ring code or a gnome glider, or even use a spirit Graahk to teleport to the jungle hunting area, with level 57 Summoning. To find important dungeons and areas in this quest, consult the map below: The Witch Queen Speak to Mosol Rei outside Shilo Village, and he will instruct you to run for your life. When you ask for a reason, he says that the village has been overrun by zombies, being commanded by the queen of the dead, Rashiliyia. Offer to help and Mosol Rei will direct you to Trufitus, an elder of the Tai Bwo Wannai village; after you agree, he hands you a Wampum belt to show to Trufitus. An easy way to reach the Tai Bwo Wannai village is by heading south from the Brimhaven/Karamja lodestone. If you chose to buy the antipoison potion, the rope, the chisel and the torch/candle from Jiminua's Jungle Store, it is located a bit south of the lodestone, so make sure to stop by on your way to Tai Bwo Wannai. Once at the village, use the belt on Trufitus; he sadly tells you that things look very bleak. The key to breaking Rashiliyia's spell may be found in the temple of Ah Za Rhoon, but there is almost no clue for finding it. Say that you will look for the temple, and once you affirm your intent to search, gather every information on the temple that you can from him. You find that the name "Ah Za Rhoon" translates to "magnificence floating on water", indicating that the temple may be found on an island. You must choose conversation options that include declaring your intention to search for the temple, and Trufitus will hold the Wampum belt until you return. Unless he holds the belt, you will "not know what you are looking for" once you reach the temple site. The Temple of Ah Za Rhoon The temple is located in the eastern island of Karamja, at a waterfall located roughly to the east of Shilo Village. From Tai Bwo Wannai, travel east and cross the agility log (Agility level 32 required) and then follow the river bank south until you reach a mound of earth near the waterfall. "Search" the mound and click the option to use your spade to dig it up. Light your torch and use it on the fissure to illuminate it. (Don't use an expensive light source, as you will lose it!) Add a rope to the fissure, securing it to the lip. Search the fissure again to climb down into the temple below — 32 Agility is a requirement After a prolonged time, the earth forms back over the entrance. You may dig up the mound to find that your light source and rope are in place. : 1''' - Entrance : '''2 - Cave-in : 3''' - Smashed table : '''4 - Strange looking stone : 5''' - Waterfall rocks : '''6 - Loose rocks : 7''' - Sacks : '''8 - Gallows After entering the dungeon, you'll encounter some aggressive Level 44 - 46 Undead ones. If you do kill the ones that look like zombies, a cloud of harmful gas will hit you for minor damage. With a chisel, you can retrieve a stone-plaque from the strange-looking stone near the round pond, which can be sold to Yanni Salika after the quest for 100 gold. In this first area, the water appears to form an arm and hand, with the fingers encircling a round pond. Look around the wall, west of the 'hand of water' and the smashed table, for a cave-in; search the cave-in and crawl through. In this second cavern, which is "N" shaped, look for some rocks at the top of the first leg of the "N". Search them to get a tattered scroll. You may fail and get hit for around 550 life points, but continue searching until you obtain the scroll. After crossing the diagonal arm of the cavern, in a small room, you'll find some sacks that you can search for a crumpled scroll. At the very end of the last arm of the cavern, "look-at", then "search" the gallows to get Zadimus' corpse. If you don't "look-at" first, you will be hit 600's consecutively by a green gas. To leave the dungeon, you may use a teleport. If you do not have a way to teleport, go back into the first cave. Find the smashed table and craft it into a raft, then use it to exit the dungeon. Sometimes, you get the message that there isn't enough wood left. In this case, you can continue through the first cave, along the route of the water, to find some waterfall rocks that you can search to exit. But if you fall exiting through the waterfall you can take a lot of damage. Scrolls from Ah Za Rhoon The red tinted Tattered scroll is about the son of Rashiliyia, Bervirius. The green Crumpled scroll is about Rashiliyia: The Proper Burial Read the scrolls, then show all the three items obtained in the temple to Trufitus by using each one on him. Trufitus says that the corpse must be buried on sacred ground, some of which are located in their backyard, next to Trufitus' house. Go to the tribal statue west of Trufitus' house and bury the corpse (you may be first required to dig with a spade). Zadimus' spirit appears and he tells you that he has the key; he quickly departs, before handing you a bone shard. The shard upon inspecting reads, "I am the key, but only kin may approach her." Take the bone shard back to Trufitus and he'll tell you to look for Bervirius's tomb, as he shared his bloodline with Rashiliyia, and find a clue regarding the queen's whereabouts. Many players do not get the option to climb down the "well stacked rocks" in the next part of the quest. This is because Trufitus has not told them to look for the tomb. Read both scrolls, inspect the bones, then show the items to Trufitus, and don't leave until he's suggested that there might be something useful in the tomb. Ask: "I need help with Bervirius". Bloodkin : 1''' - Entrance : '''2 - Rock slide : 3''' - Dolmen You now need to go to the Tomb of Bervirius. From Tai Bwo Wannai, head south-west to Cairn isle. Climb up the rockslide and cross the bridge to reach Cairn Isle. You can fall and take a lot of damage, so a useful trick is to use the basic magic ability Surge to teleport 10 spaces forward and thus cross most of the bridge. Once you're on the island, search for some "well-stacked rocks" in the northern part and choose to climb down them. Be sure to boost your Agility beforehand if it is below 32. You may fail a few times, taking damage, but keep trying. You find yourself in another dungeon, though this one is much smaller and has a tomb-like feel. Go to the dolmen in the south end of the cavern and search it to get a sword pommel, a locating crystal and Bervirius notes. :If your inventory is full when you try to pick up the notes, you will need some charcoal and papyrus to make another copy. Use the Karamja lodestone and return to Trufitus (or exit the tomb by climbing the rocks to the east, and walk back). Read the scrolls, then show him everything. He says that you need to make yourself a necklace to be protected from Rashiliyia's powers. :''If you attempt to create the necklace before reading all three scrolls in the Bervirius notes, and both scrolls you received in Ah Za Rhoon, you may receive the message 'You're not really sure how this would fit together. Perhaps you need some instructions? Use a chisel on the sword pommel to make bone beads; the toolbelt will not work for this. Now, use a bronze bar on an anvil to make bronze wire — there is an anvil just north of the village. Finally, use the wire on the beads to make the beads of the dead necklace. You're now ready to take on the Witch Queen. Before you leave, make sure you show the necklace to Trufitus. Scrolls from Bervirius's Tomb The Bervirius notes add more insights, and come in 3 sections. The Tattered Yellow papyrus: The Decayed White papyrus reveals the meaning of the beads: The Crusty Orange papyrus finishes the explanation: Skeletal From Tai Bwo Wannai, go east and cross the agility log over the river. Alternatively, use the fairy ring code to zip to the north shore, near Tiadeche of Tai Bwo Wannai, and then go south. Traveling through the fairy rings will take you through Zanaris, which has a bank, where you can load up on any food, ammunition, and potions. You may store the scrolls, in case you need extra inventory space, but be sure to keep a chisel, the bone shard and the beads of the dead necklace. File:Rashiliyia Tomb.png|Rashiliyia's tomb on the world map. File:Shilo village - Tomb of Rashiliya.png|The hidden doors. Search for a set of double doors hidden in the foliage. They seem to be locked, although you remember what Zadimus had said about having the key (you must search the door to create the key). Keeping the necklace in the inventory, use the bone shard on the chisel to make a bone key. Use the bone key on the door, and it will open only slightly, but enough to allow you to enter. Go through the doors, with the necklace now equipped, to enter Rashiliyia's Tomb. If you do not enter quickly, the foliage will cover the door, forcing you to remove the key and use it on the door again. :You must be carrying '''3 regular bones' or you will not be able to enter the skeletal doors inside the dungeon. If you are short, there are some Shipyard Workers a little south, or you may also kill the undead skeletons for bones.'' If you do not have the beads of the dead necklace on when you enter the dungeon, Rashiliyia's ghost will appear and attack you once, dealing low damage. She will then send three undead ones to attack you as well, and disappear. Just kill these like you normally would, avoid their harmful gas, and, with the necklace equipped, proceed through the ancient gate. : 1''' - Entrance : '''2 - Rock slope : 3''' - Skeleton door : '''4 - Dolmen You'll find undead ones all throughout the dungeon - more will be summoned if you pick up the coins, which turn to dust on touch. Your challenge now is to find the right door. A number of dummy doors exist, which will lead you back outside. The one you're looking for will be very distinctive, something you'd expect from a Witch Queen necromancer. Running past the undead, go through the ancient gates and down the rock slope, head south-west, until you find some doors with skeletons embedded in them. They seem to have receptacles for bones; use 3 regular bones on these doors. Be careful not to bury the bones by mistake! Ensure you are wearing the beads of the dead, prepare for battle, then search the dolmen inside the tomb. Disastrous! You will be attacked by Nazastarool, a level 53 zombie. After you defeat him, he'll turn into a level 53 skeleton. After you defeat him, he'll once again change, this time into a level 53 ghost. Once you've defeated the ghost, you'll get the corpse of Rashiliyia. Battle notes and tips: *Using a halberd or fire spells works well when fighting all three forms of Nazastarool, as it grants the ability to completely avoid his melee attack. Just be sure to reposition yourself around the rocks after finishing off each form, because the next form will spawn beside you close enough to attack back. *If you die when you're fighting or if you log out during battle, you need not fight all the three forms, but only the forms you haven't yet defeated. *Between each form, a dialogue starts. In extremis, perform some other action, like burying spare bones you brought, or inspecting your quest log, and the next incarnation will not immediately appear, giving you time to heal, leave, etc. When you take the corpse, '''NEVER' drop it! Rashiliyia's spirit will thank you for releasing her and you will need to go back to her tomb and kill all 3 of the forms again.'' To leave, simply use the home teleport to Karamja. (If you exit through the dungeon without the key, you get a humorous dialogue: "Oh no, I'm going to be stuck in here forever!" "How will I ever get out!" "I'm too young to die!") The Famous Final Scene appears.]] It is not necessary, but if you show the corpse to Trufitus, he'll tell you to think - perhaps there's a clue in the items you have? There are a couple, actually. You know Rashiliyia wishes to be reunited with her son, that the Cairn Island dolmen is ideally placed for containing the spirits of witches and undead, and that Rashiliyia was a witch. Go back to the Tomb of Bervirius on Cairn Isle and un-equip the beads of the dead necklace. Head to the dolmen and use the corpse on it; Rashiliyia will appear and thank you for letting her rest in peace, saying that Zamorak tricked her and returned her son as an undead creature. She goes on: "...My hatred and bitterness corrupted me. I tried to destroy all life... Now I am released... And am grateful to contemplate eternal rest..." She disappears, and gives you a reward. Rewards * 2 quest points * * Access to Shilo Village * Access to gem rocks in Shilo Village * Access to the Shilo Village cart service, for a fare of coins to and from Brimhaven/Shilo Village. * After completing the quest, you can sell every item you obtained during the quest to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for coins — coins each for the stone-plaque, tattered scroll, crumpled scroll, Bervirius notes and the bone key, coins for the locating crystal, and coins for the beads of the dead. * Required for completing Completion of Shilo Village is required for the following: * Legends' Quest * Lunar Diplomacy * One Small Favour * Karamja Tasks: ** Medium: "Horseless Carriage", "Thank You, Madam" and "Romancing The Stone" ** Hard: "Yes, My Master" ** Elite: "Tread Carefully" Transcript Cultural references * This quest is based on the book and film by , suggesting the pain when someone loses a loved one, and wants to bring it to life again. But what comes back, like in the quest, is not who you loved but something different — a zombie. Trivia * From Rashiliyia's tomb, you can see the Mogre Camp from Recipe for Disaster and examine the coral there, which is not possible otherwise, to receive an examine text of "Pollution is rapidly destroying coral reefs." * This quest was first mentioned as a "Recent News" article on RuneScape's main page (18 October 2002), and was known as "The Zombie Queen Quest" in a mention on an article on 11 January 2003. nl:Shilo Village (quest) Category:Wikia Game Guides quests